disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Guided Fate Revolutionary
A Guided Fate Revolutionary is a strange creature. Chosen by angels to become a God, they hold the power of wishes within themselves. Granting the wishes of the creatures of the galaxy, the Guided Fate Revolutionary is a paragon of justice and hope, bringing love and happiness to those who wish for it with all of their hearts, all the while changing the very bonds of destiny with all that they meet. Role: Guided Fate Revolutionaries are combat ready classes, specializing in defeating enemies and aiding their allies. Alignment: Lawful or Chaotic Good Hit Die: d10 Requirements To qualify to become a Guided Fate Revolutionary, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Race: Human Base Attack Bonus: +7 Feats: Leadership (Must have an angel as your companion), Oh the Humanity, Destined D.N.A. Special: Must be accepted by the Fate Revolution Circuit as God. Class Skills The Guided Fate Revolutionary's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Knowledge (Arcana)(Int), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), and Swim (Str). Any two Martial Knowledge skills, any one knowledge skill. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are class features of the Guided Fate Revolutionary prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Guided Fate Revolutionary gains no weapon proficiencies. Techniques Readied: At every level a Guided Fate Revolutionary gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. Body Modification (Ex) The Guided Fate revolutionary adds it's Unlosing Ranger levels to it's guided fate revolutionary levels to determine it's body modifications. If the Guided Fate Revolutionary possesses no Unlosing Ranger levels he treats his Guided Fate Revolutionary level as his Unlosing Ranger level to determine his Body Modifications. Fate Revolution Pool (Su): You learn to guide the fate of your allies and enemies, and use your newfound godly powers to protect love and justice. You gain a pool of Fate Revolution points that you can use to guide you and your ally's fates. You gain a number of Fate Revolution points equal to 1/2 of your guided fate revolutionary level + your Wisdom or Charisma modifier, whichever you choose at first level. You gain the following abilities. *As a standard action, you can spend a Fate Revolution point to gain a second chance. For one minute per Guided fate revolutionary level, you can choose to reroll any one D20 roll. Only one instance of this ability can be active on each person, even if from other Guided fate revolutionaries. When you roll, you can choose to use the ability before or after the dice roll, and you can take whichever result you want. This ability can be used personally or on an ally. *By spending an immediate action and two fate revolution points, you can instantly re-roll any one d20 roll you or an ally made, and take the better result. So long as you possess 1 point in your Fate Revolution pool, your weapons are treated as your alignment for overcoming damage reduction. At 3rd level, your power grows and grants access to the following abilities. *By spending a standard action, and a fate revolution point, For one minute per Guided fate revolutionary level, you can choose to make an enemy re-roll any one D20 roll. Only one instance of this ability can be active on each person, even if from other Guided fate revolutionaries. When the enemy rolls, you can choose to use the ability before or after the dice result is shown, and you can take whichever result you want. * By spending an immediate action and two fate revolution points, you can force an enemy to instantly re-roll any one d20 roll it made and take whichever result you prefer. At 5th level, your power grows again, and grants the following abilities. *By spending a swift action and 3 Fate Revolution points, you can choose to take 10 on a single d20 roll. This can be a roll that you usually cannot take 10 on. As a standard action, you can instead grant this ability to an ally. This ability must be used in the round it has been granted, or the effect is lost. *By spending a swift action and 2 Fate Revolution points, you can choose to deal average damage on your next successful attack that round instead of having to roll damage. If using it along with a technique, your base damage is averaged, but additional damage added by the technique is rolled normally. Once activated, this ability must be used within the round or it's effects are lost. This ability can be used on an ally instead as a standard action. *By spending 1 Fate Revolution point and a standard action, you can make a ranged touch attack on a creature within 60 feet, that deals 1d6 holy damage per two Guided fate Revolutionary levels to a creature. You can add your strength modifier to the damage rolls as if it were a thrown weapon. So long as you possess 1 point in your Fate Revolution pool you are treated as Cold Iron, Silver, and Magic for the purpose of overcoming Damage Reduction. At 7th level, you gain the following abilities. *By spending a swift action and 4 Fate Revolution points, You can choose to deal maximum damage on an attack on your next successful attack that round instead of having to roll damage. If using it along with a technique, your base damage is maximized, but additional damage added by the technique is rolled normally, or uses the average, whichever the player prefers. Once activated, this ability must be used within the round or it's effects are lost. This ability can be used on an ally instead as a standard action. *By spending an immediate action and 2 Fate revolution points, You can choose to force the enemy to deal minimum damage on it's next successful attack. If using it along with a technique, the enemy's base damage is minimized, but additional damage added by the technique is rolled normally. *By spending a standard action and 2 Fate revolution points, you can choose to touch a creature and increase or reduce a creature's damage reduction by 1 point per level you possess in this class. The creature must be within 100 feet of you. This change lasts until the end of the encounter and does not stack with other instances of this effect. If a creature had Damage reduction, it increases, however if the creature had no Damage reduction it gains DR equal to your Guided fate revolutionary levels overcome by An alignment opposite your own (Chaotic, Evil, Lawful). While you have at least one point in your Fate Revolution pool, you are treated as Adamantine, for the purposes of overcoming Damage Reduction. At 9th level you reach the pinnacle of Guiding Fate and gain the following abilities. *By spending 5 Fate revolution points, and a swift action, You can choose to take 20 on any D20 roll with this ability, or alternatively you can use an immediate action to force the enemy to critically fail a d20 roll. This can be utilized on an ally as well, and it's effects correspond to any 1 D20 roll made on the round following the ability's activation. If the ability is not used it is lost. *By spending 3 Fate Revolution points, you can cause monsters immune to critical hits to be lowered to 75% resistance to critical hits, and you can also lower a creature's fortification by 25%. All of these are standard actions to utilize and last for one round. *By spending 3 Fate Revolution points, you can make a full ranged attack on an enemy's touch AC within 60 feet, and deal 1d6 holy damage per 2 Guided fate revolutionary levels. Add your strength modifier to damage as if throwing the attack. So long as you possess 1 point in your Fate Revolution pool, you overcome DR/Epic. Revolution (Su): Meditating and channeling their Divine focus, the Guided Fate Revolutionary can access the undeniable power of the Fate Revolution Circuit. At first level and every odd numbered level after that, the Guided Fate Revolutionary can choose an ability from this list. Each can be chosen only once unless otherwise noted. Godly Resilience: You gain Damage Reduction 5 overcome by Evil and Silver. This can be taken more than once. Failure Resistant: Though a 1 is still a failure for you, you take no adverse effects from critical failures on attack rolls. Fast Healing: You gain Fast healing 5. This can be taken more than once. Natural Armor: You gain a +2 bonus to Natural Armor, This can be taken more than once. Resistance: You gain resistance 5 to any two elements. This can be taken more than once. Long Sight: The duration of the ability granted by your Destined D.N.A. Feat is doubled. Eyes of the Copy World: You are better at seeing into other worlds than others that share your godly D.N.A. Your Destined D.N.A. Feat can be used as a free action, even on someone else's turn. I can see the Darkness: Your eyes have seen evil, and can comprehend it's terror and malice. Your Destined D.N.A. Feat also allows you to see into the Astral and Shadow plane now. Supremacy: You gain a +2 bonus to any Ability score. This can be taken more than once, but only once for every ability score. Fate Revolution Circuit: So long as you possess at least 1 point in your fate revolution pool, you gain a +2 bonus to any 2 ability scores of your choice. Simple Fate: Select a single ability you can do with your Fate Revolution Pool, You can do that ability for 1 less point (Minimum 1). This can be taken multiple times, it's effects stack, but it can only be selected for an ability you can already use at your level. Bolstered ally: This can be taken multiple times, however each time you must select a different ability. Your cohort from leadership gains one of the following traits. If your cohort from leadership dies, or you possess multiple cohorts, they all gain these abilities. • Gain a +4 to 3 ability scores and a +2 to the others. • Gain smite Evil once per day, and a fly speed equal to 2X base land speed • Gain immunity to Disease, +4 bonus vs. Poison • Gain DR 10/Unholy, and Acid, cold, and electricity resistance 10 Extra Fate Revolution pool: Gain 1 additional point to your Fate Revolution Pool. This can be taken multiple times. Spell Like Ability: You gain the effects of a spell like ability of the same caster level as your Guided Fate Revolutionary level, this spell can be used once per day. The saving throws are equal to 10 + Spell level + Guided Fate Revolutionary’s Cha modifier. The spells that can be chosen are Consecrate, Charm Person, Cure Moderate wounds, Remove Curse, Enthrall, Freedom of Movement, Dimension Door, and Daylight. Each can be taken multiple times granting an additional use of the spell like ability per day. Dual Techniques: While wielding two weapons you can choose to perform 2 techniques that require a standard action as part of a full attack. These cost 2 times the number of technique slots each, as well as 2 points from your fate revolution pool per technique, and each is carried out one after the other. (If both require attacks, make 2 attacks). Aura of Courage (Su) The Guided Fate Revolutionary, and Creatures within 30 feet of the Guided Fate Revolutionary gain a bonus to will saves vs. Fear equal to 1/2 of the Guided Fate Revolutionary's level. In addition, creatures gain a second save against fear effects the round after they are first effected by one. Aura of Menace (Su) A righteous aura surrounds Guided Fate Revolutionary that fight or get angry. Any hostile creature within a 20-foot radius of an Guided Fate Revolutionary must succeed at a Will save to resist its effects. The save DC is 10+1/2 Guided Fate Revolutionary level +relevant ability modifier. Those who fail take a –2 penalty on attack rolls, on saves, and to AC for 24 hours or until they successfully hit the Guided Fate Revolutionary who generated the aura. A creature that has resisted or broken the effect cannot be affected again by the same Guided Fate Revolutionary's aura for 24 hours. Deification (Su): A display of the ultimate power of fate and godly ability, you are accepted by the universe as God. Once per day as a full round action, the Guided Fate Revolutionary can become a grand beast of epic proportions. The Guided Fate Revolutionary becomes Gains a +2 bonus to all ability scores, and an additional +6 to any one score of it's choosing. In addition the Guided Fate Revolutionary gains a fly speed of 120 feet with Good maneuverability. The Guided fate revolutionary gains 2 additional Points to it's fate revolution pool that must be used while in this form. The Guided Fate Revolutionary gains Damage Reduction 5/Epic, that stacks with any previous DR as well as an insight bonus to his AC equal to 1/2 of his Guided Fate Revolutionary level. Once during the transformation, the Guided Fate Revolutionary can choose to become immune to any one element (Electricity, Fire, Ice, Sonic, Acid) as an instant action. Once this has been used it cannot be changed and lasts until the end of the transformation. Additionally the Guided Fate Revolutionary can choose to instantly end the effect by making a single attack roll. This attack roll targets every creature within 50 feet of the Guided Fate Revolutionary and cannot be a critical hit or a technique. This transformation lasts a number of rounds equal to ½ of your Guided Fate Revolutionary level.